Shinock's Revenge!
by Cheeseynuggets3
Summary: Toon Link saved everybody in Eathrealm and Hyrule but Ganon raised Shinock and he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1 Escaping the Temple

Saving Earthrealm and Hyrule maybe what Toon Link and Grandmaster Sub-Zero did at first, but they didn't quite save them... Yet. If you read the other story then you should know what happened. Anyways, the heroes are quite cheerful for Toon Link for saving everyone, however a earthquake begins. Everyone is screaming and running for shelter. The heroes are worried. "What the hell is going on here?!" The grandmaster asks. The boy, Toon Link looks around and sees not only Ganondorf, also Corrupted Shinock with him. "What?! But.. You are dead!" Toon Link shouted out. Ganondorf and the corrupted one evil laughs. "Used to be dead, boy, but I resurrected him!" Ganon says. The boy looks madder than ever. "You are forgetting something..!" Corrupted Shinock says pointing out to the boy's sister Aryll and his grandma in a big purple diamond. "Brother!" cried Aryll. "You are making a huge mistake, both of you!" Grandma cried out to the evil ones. They started to laugh. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Sub-Zero cried out and tried to get Ganon and Shinock and Ganon punched the man. "Grandmaster!" Toon Link cried out. "Ugh.. That hurts, bad! Child, go and find Smoke for me? He will know what to do if he's here..!" Sub-Zero says to the boy. He nodded and escapes the temple and goes to search for Smoke.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Bo Ra-Chio

"Get the Lin Kuei boy, now!" Corrupted Shinock cried out. Moblins and dragon guards are chasing after him. When they are close to him, another person from the Lin Kuei named Frost froze all of them. "Go, now! I got this, now GO!" Frost says. When the chase is over, red clouds begins to cover all the skies. Sub-Zero and the rest of Toon Link's friends are all captured. Toon Link looked behind seeing the coast is clear. When he turns away, he bumped into a big man. "Oof! Ow..!" The boy says while falling over. The man laughs at the boy. He tries to get his weapons out. "Woah, woah, little Lin Kuei boy..! I'm not here to do you harm!" The man says. "Who are you?!" Asks Toon Link. "I am Bo-Ra Chio, boy... What is your name?" Bo asks. "I am Toon Link. I am from Outset Island and-" the boy says, but Bo interrupted saying, "is this the island that had slaves in there with the Lin Kuei temple?!" Bo asks. Toon Link nodded. "Listen, Tooney boy. Your island is in great danger! And the temple..! I shall help you look for Smoke." Bo says. "Thank you Bo Ra-Chio! I trust you..!" The boy says while bowing down. "You are welcome, so.. Do you got a map?" The man asks. "Yup!" Toon Link says while pulling it out and giving it to him. "Oh my... Says Bo. "Your map looks like it needs to be upgraded..!" While he upgraded the map it had all of Earthrealm, Outworld and every place it needs. "Woah..! How did you..?" The boy asks. "Special powers is all I got." Bo says. "If you find Smoke, then he has to train you with Smoke And Ice at the same time, so it will be easier to fight Shinock and Ganondorf. I'm counting on you, boy..! Now let's look for Smoke. The boy and the man continues the search.


	3. Chapter 3 Rescuing Smoke

When the search is on, Toon Link can smell something funny. "Be very careful, little Toon.. I sense smoke and ashes...! When they are in the woods still, Toon Link found a bush and he looked through the bush and it was brainwashed Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Quan Chi talking. "Is the job done yet?" Liu Kang asks. "Not yet...! We need to talk some since into Smoke, even if he's the friend of Sub-Zero...!" Quan Chi says. "What about the fat guy and the Lin Kuei kid?" Kung Lao asks. "Worry about them later, right now, we shall talk since to the smokey guy...!" The men gone back into a building and the heroes can hear them beating up Smoke. "Let's go in there." Toon Link says. However the big man shook his head. "I'm afraid it's you that will go in there." He says. "What?! But.. What about you?" The boy asks. "I will go home and I will meet you later, now go. Smoke is depending on you!" Bo says. The boy nodded and went inside the building. When he got in there, they are not done beating him yet. However Toon Link had an idea. He reached in his pouch and got one of his bottles out. It got a big spider and babies in there. He named the spider, Cindy. "Alright Cindy... You show you and your kids also what you're made of.." The boy whispers. When he let all the spiders out, all of the bad guys are screaming and running out of the building and running around like idiots. The boy came to Smoke with a fairy. When he's healed, Smoke rubbed his head. "Ugh.. Where am I...? What happened? Spiders..? Wha...-" he says and then fainted. The boy carried Smoke in his necklace that Sub-Zero gave him. He brought him back to Bo's place and took him out of the necklace.


	4. Chapter 4 More Training

Smoke woke up and looks around. "Where am I? I don't know but at lease I'm not hurting anymore...!" Smoke thought to himself. Toon Link and Bo came to Smoke. "Ah, he's awakened." Bo says. "Who saved my life with... All these spiders..?" Smoke asks. Toon Link came in front of him and admitting it. After that, Smoke saw the same necklace that Sub-Zero gave him. While looking at it, he nodded. "Did you save Earthrealm and Hyrule until weird things come out with those clouds?!" Asks Smoke. The boy nodded. "You must be Sub-Zero's friend too. Tell me, what happened to our friend." Smoke demanded. Toon Link explained everything. "Oh no. How could Ganondorf do this..? Very well, we will begin your training. You will have the power of smoke and ice. Are you ready?" Smoke asks. "I am." Toon Link says.

A few months passes by and Toon Link has learned the abilities of smoke and ice and all at the same time. His hair begins to change into white hair instead of blonde. He got blue and grey earrings in his ear and growing as strong as possible. After this, he graduated. "Now you will find our friend and others. However, you need to have four more charms to do the trick. I will be in your necklace and watch over you. May the elder gods watch over you." Smoke says giving the list to Toon Link having the list of all the charms to get. The chainsaw charm from the Texas Chainsaw guy, the ugly charm from Preditor, the bug charm from D'Vora and the hard part.. The Black Dragon charm from Kano. The boy set off to find these charms.


	5. Chapter 5 chainsaw guy

Toon Link is wandering around the woods like usual, looking for the chainsaw guy. While doing this, a tree tries to fall in the boy but he escaped from it. The man in the clown outfit with a chainsaw looked at him and turned on his chainsaw with loud vrooms coming out of it. "Be careful, boy. This guy's chainsaw is stronger than any sword around, but I got an idea..!" Smoke says while in the necklace. He gave Toon Link a smoke ball ability to make his chainsaw out of the dude's hands. "Use it wisely in battles like these." Smoke demanded. Toon Link nodded and he threw a smoke ball to the man causing him to drop his chainsaw and it smashed into pieces. The boy ran to the man and he tries to get him, but the man put his hand out. "Ok, you win.. Here, the chainsaw charm... Now find Preditor. Make him pay!" The man says. The boy got away from him. "Wait, are you gonna... Kill me..?" The man asks. "No I'm not, but if you try this again, I will." Toon Link says. When he leaves, he saw a military boat sailing by and a mysterious creature going to take the ship.


	6. Chapter 6 Preditor

When Toon Link is looking, Preditor swims after the ship and he uses his claw to make it sink. It has Sonya Blade in the ship with Johnny Cage and a couple of army men. When the ship is sinking, Toon Link is coming to the rescue, using smoke clouds to get them on shore. "What's happening?! Why is there smoke clouds?" Johnny asks. "Walk on them! Go!" Toon Link yelled out. While they are doing that, Preditor swam to the boy and stabbed him in the chest. While he is lying there, he's bleeding very much. Smoke came out of the necklace and punched the ugly monster hard in the face. While punching him, he killed the monster. Smoke got the charm and he lifted up the boy's head in agony. "No!" Cried Smoke. "Don't leave!" Johnny somehow got an idea. He called for Raiden, the thunder God. He came to the boy, gliding. "Smoke? How are you alive and who is this boy?" Raiden asks. "This is... Mine and Kuei Liang's best friend, Toon Link." Smoke answered lying his head on the boy's dead body crying. "No more tears, Smoke. I will have this little boy back to life before Quan Chi finds him. We need to access to his mansion. You may have two charms but it is not enough. Come." Raiden says. The Thunder God and Smoke carries the boy's body to the mansion of Quan Chi.


	7. Chapter 7 Resurrecting Toon Link

While avoiding the guards, the men carries the body and sets it in front of some kind of weird blood thingy with Toon Link's ghost trying to escape it. When Raiden is watching over the body, Smoke is stomping his feet while walking to the evil man. "Sorry, Smoke.. Toon Link will be one of us soon. You might as well leave" Liu Kang says. When Smoke is walking, he became invinsible. While trying to walk, Liu Kang is trying to see, but he can't. He is throwing these fireballs like a crazy idiot. "LIU KANG!" Raiden cried out. "Calm down." Raiden says. The used to be champion comes to Raiden, wanting to snap his head, but Smoke got Shao Kahn's hammer and hit him on the head with it. Raiden nodded to Smoke and is using his powers at the blood pool to have the boy become alive, while Quan Chi is tied up... When he is done, Toon Link became alive again. "What..? Where am I?" Toon Link asks. "TOON LINK MY FRIEND!" Smoke says happily and hugging him. Raiden looked at him funny. "What?" Smoke asks. Raiden gets straight to his normal face. "Ok, Toon Link. Explain why you need those charms.." Raiden commanded. When he explained, Raiden takes the boy to a huge bee hive. The place D'Vora lives. "There is where the bug charm will be. May the elder gods watch over you. And boy?" Raiden says. "Yes, Raiden?" The boy asks. "Watch yourself and don't be distracted." Raiden says. The boy nodded and goes to see D'Vora for the bug charm.


End file.
